


Exceeding expectations

by GeoLinden



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, College AU, College Student, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoLinden/pseuds/GeoLinden
Summary: All your life you have been focused on your studies, for you that was all that mattered, but during your third year of university things take a sharp turn and love appears in your life.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Reader, Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Exceeding expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my spelling and grammatical mistakes, English is not my native language, I am learning.
> 
> MY TUMBLR: https://ladyeliot.tumblr.com

At the age of thirteen you had discovered that love, or rather what adults used to call love, because you barely knew what those four letters meant, doesn’t always bring you happiness. Jason Filton had sent you a note in the middle of Biology class informing you that you were no longer dating and that his new girlfriend was Sarah Rickman. After reading it, you threw the paper over his head as hard as you could, making all your classmates laugh and you ended up in the headmaster’s office. At that moment you decided that love was rubbish, as well as everything else that had to do with it, so you chose to dedicate your life to more important things, such as your studies, and that’s how you got a place in one of the best universities in the country.

For the first two years of aeronautical engineering you abhorred any distraction that would make you lose track of your own path. No parties, no conversations of more than ten minutes with anyone that weren’t helpful to your future, no going home for holidays, it was all a waste of time that tended to break up your daily routine. Your university lifestyle tended to be unconventional, and unconventional didn’t tend to go unnoticed in those places, and it didn’t help that you were a year ahead of everyone else and your grades were above average. It seemed that everything stood in your way, but you used to overcome obstacles with great ability, you didn’t let anything get to you, especially coming from society.

In the third year things changed, you were offered the possibility of taking two parallel degrees, as many subjects were validated, there was no evidence that you accepted, so in your weekly planning began to appear subjects of mechanical engineering. At no point did it ever occur to you that this choice would bring with it some murky consequences that you did not have in mind. A smarty-pants is not always well accepted in a class when there is already a person who occupies that position, there he was, the cause of all your future ills during the university year ahead, Tony Stark.

It’s not that you hadn’t competed with people like this before, well, you’d never really come across someone like this before, he was worthy of analysis, one of a kind, any student of psychology or even anthropology would be willing to do a doctorate on him. Although he obviously wouldn’t come out of that research alive.

A week after attending those classes, you discovered that he was the same age as you, so he was also advanced in Mechanical Engineering, but the most surprising thing was that he already had a PhD in Physics, which made you wonder what you were doing wrong. Even so, the most curious thing is that he hardly paid any attention in class, he spent the whole time chatting amicably with his colleagues in the back row, but every time he was asked he answered the professor’s questions correctly and wittily. He was a scholar, and that got on your nerves, although it was easy for you to hide it.

You avoided getting in his way at all times, but it was very easy for him to do so whenever you were in class, and one point in your favour was that when classes were over you used to lock yourself in your bedroom, and you were lucky that your classmate hardly ever came around, so those 15 square metres were all for you. But even so, the biggest drawback of your third year was not the competition with Tony Stark, it was someone else, James Barton.

James was a boy who shared some Mechanical Engineering classes with you, he was a year older than you and it was more than evident that he was a real inconvenience, because from the first day you entered the Micro/Nano Engineering Laboratory and he sat next to you, you knew you were in serious trouble. You felt the same as when Jason Filton at the beginning of eighth grade invited you for an ice cream in the cafeteria, that’s right, that was the closest thing to love you had ever felt, that’s why you knew you were in serious trouble.

During the first few months there were no clear developments, mostly because you never noticed any interest on his part. In your case, you hid with all your might the excitement you felt every time Tuesday morning came and you had to share a lab with him, the last thing you wanted was to look like a desperate high school teenager every time you saw him. But by magic, or perhaps fate, things gave you an incentive for your relationship as classmates to evolve.

Apparently James had been down with the flu for a week, so he was unable to attend class that Tuesday, it was obvious to you from the first moment you saw his empty seat. Therefore, Mr. Gregory thought it appropriate, since you always sat next to him, that you could bring him the material he had offered during that class. You were grateful that he thought there was at least a friendship between the two of you, it was an incipient one for you. You were a little reluctant at first, mostly because you didn’t think it was appropriate to introduce yourself to him in his dormitory when you had barely spoken a word to each other beyond a morning greeting and a goodbye when you left class, but you chose to accept it as a personal challenge.

It was not complex to find out which dorm you were staying in, nor to find out which room you were in, the complexity was in making proper social conversation, as your social skills were far from what any young person could wish for. Nor did the male gazes cast upon you as you entered the building and began to walk down those corridors to the third floor help, you didn’t know if you were in a dorm, a circus or a petting zoo. It made you wonder how those people had managed to get a place at MIT.

You positioned yourself in front of the wooden door with a set of papers and notes from Mr. Gregory’s class in your hands, replaying over and over in your mind how you could start an ordinary conversation, but before you could knock on the door someone behind you thought you needed help so with his knuckles he rapped on the wood.

“If you don’t knock no one will open the door,” said a boy flashing you a friendly smile, perhaps the first you had ever seen in that place, as he continued on his way.

“Come in!” exclaimed a voice behind that door, you knew at that moment it was James.

Taking a breath you slowly rested your hand on the doorknob and turned it slightly, leaving only a small gap to put your head through.

“I’m sorry,” you began, “I don’t mean to intrude. I’m just dropping off the notes and materials Mr. Gregory gave in class today. He thought they might come in handy for next week’s class.”

James was lying on the bed, you found that the atmosphere was a little heavy with sweat mixed with his particular scent with hints of cinnamon, but the moment he discovered who his visitor was he sat up and started to pick up some tissues that were scattered on the sheets.

“God… I’m sorry, this is a mess,” he said, taking the wastepaper basket in his hands and stuffing everything he could find into it, his tone totally congested.

“No, don’t worry about it,” you added quickly, stepping into the room. “Don’t mind me, I was just coming to bring you the notes and I was just leaving.”

“I’m sorry,” he repeated, collapsing back onto the bed from flu-like exhaustion.

“That’s all right,” you gave him a small smile and put the material you had brought on the desk nearest his bed. “I guess you’ll understand everything, but if you don’t understand anything or need anything at all you can tell me.”

“Thank you very much,” he said leaning back against the wall, “I appreciate it.”

You nodded smiling at him, thankful that the situation hadn’t been too complicated, at least so far, so you decided not to push your luck and head for the door.

“Wait,” he exclaimed as best he could behind you, causing your footsteps to stop and you to turn back to him. “Would you like to go out for a drink sometime?”

During those moments you were trying to process his request to buy you a drink the dormitory door opened with a thunderous bang against the wall, bringing you face to face with your beloved Mechanical Engineering partner.

“Oops, sorry, am I interrupting something?” he said curiously, contemplating you both gradually.

“Could you not give those bumps every time you come in?” complained James almost incomprehensibly due to congestion.

“Sure mate,” having said that he gingerly closed up and walked over to his bed, picked up a book, lay down and pretended to browse through it.

“So?” James looked back up at you waiting for an answer.

It had all happened so fast that your mind had not yet come to terms with the situation, but all you had to do was say “sure”, “yes, I’d love to” or “of course, that would be fine”, but you only managed to nod with a small smile.

“That’s a yes?” he asked trying to clarify your intentions.

“Sure,” you managed to say between nods, which managed to extract a smile from your partner. “So… I’ll see you next week in class. I hope you get better.”

To your surprise you had overcome that personal challenge with great talent, you knew that if your sister were present she would award you the medal for bravery, not only for having talked to a boy, but for having managed to get a possible future date with great elegance, and without hardly expecting it. But what you didn’t realise, or at least not until first thing on Wednesday morning, was that you were in for some curious comments from your opponent about the previous day’s events.

“So you’re going out with Barton,” he said almost before he sat down behind you. “I thought your social life was limited to striking up a conversation with the lady at the post office one Sunday a month.”

Over time you had learned that the best thing you could do was to ignore that annoying little voice that sat behind you every Wednesday and tried to interrupt you every time you were offering an explanation during class. It was the best way you had found to get through those first few months with him.

But it wasn’t all that simple, especially when you and James started a friendship that developed into something a little more serious just before the Christmas holidays. Like any other relationship where two people are attracted to each other the search for intimacy is normal and ordinary, during the third year of university you were lucky that your roommate was practically a ghost and you found the best place to have your own intimacy, because obviously you didn’t know why Tony Stark was always in his bedroom, and when he wasn’t he used to appear at the most inopportune moments, and worst of all without knocking.

“Are you crazy?” you exclaimed, hiding under the covers. “Don’t you know how to knock?!”

“Oh, come on! It’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” he said throwing himself on his bed. “Don’t worry about me, I don’t care.”

At those moments you didn’t know whether to get up and cross his face or just not show up there anymore, because things didn’t stop there, he used to drag out the subject at hand and make inappropriate comments to you in class, such as “I hope you used protection” or “you forgot your bra” or “if you need any advice you know you can ask me for it”. It was quite frustrating, because there was little you could do about it, just ignore him or else he would come over the top.

Apart from that everything seemed to work perfectly with James, or at least that’s what it seemed to you, the two months that you had been together things were coming together without forcing them, you met every now and then to go out to eat, you took advantage of the moments you were alone to study and sometimes things generated moments of intimacy, it was the closest thing you had had to a love relationship, although your experience was very basic in that matter in question. So basic that you barely understood a lot of things and you could be very naive about anything to do with social relationships.

Discussions started to become your daily routine, they all came hand in hand because of your clashing characters, he used to have a very evolved social life, three times a week, he even skipped some classes because of the hangover that the night before he had self-inflicted, although you accepted his lifestyle, you didn’t share it at all and his constant initiatives to integrate you in his environment didn’t usually turn out as he expected. So a constant back and forth ensued from then on, which brought out a character you didn’t like.

You began to hear rumours, which you tried to avoid, so as not to get caught in the net. These rumours ranged from whether James had hooked up with Nancy Skelton the night before to whether he had taken her to his room. So every time you sought an explanation he seemed to find himself sufficiently unwilling to offer one. The same thing happened on Valentine’s Day.

You had been ignoring the rumours that were torpedoing your ears for two weeks, James had sworn and swore to you that nothing that was going around the halls of the college was true, that he hadn’t done anything with anyone at the frat party. You, like an innocent fool, accepted his words, letting yourself be carried away by those green eyes that knew how to make your legs tremble. So that meant that the Valentine’s dinner was still on. It was the first time you had bought a dress for a special occasion on your own, you didn’t choose to take risks, black was always welcome and straps too, although you really did take risks with the neckline, and with the reddish lipstick. In short, you wanted me to discover that you could also become Nancy Skelton for a night, but apparently I didn’t feel like checking it out. You waited for twenty minutes in your room for him to come and get you, but you thought something must have happened, so you headed off to find out for yourself.

Again, as if you were in a circus attraction, and you were the main attraction, you rushed through the corridors of the male dorm with whistles, sexist comments and cheers behind you. It was Thursday night, which meant that the party had started early that evening and most of them had traded blood for alcohol. You knocked on the door, waited a few seconds but no one answered, knocked again, but the case was ignored so you tried to turn the doorknob, but to your surprise the room was locked.

“What the hell?” you asked yourself.

Totally confused you look at your wristwatch, expecting to have got the time wrong, but no, it was 8:35 p.m. just thirty-five minutes later than you had arranged. You stood there for a couple of minutes waiting for him to appear out of nowhere, but the most you could find was one of his mates running past you in his underwear.

“Hey! Do you know where James Barton is?” you exclaimed trying to find an answer.

“In the common room!” he shouted without turning to look at you.

Looking like a complete idiot for not having considered that fact you walked back through the hallway in embarrassment in the direction of the common room, from where laughter, shouting and anything else that involved a group of boys with beer bottles around them was emanating. When you appeared through the door frame there was little time for your presence to be noticed.

“What have we got here?!”

“Oh my god, is this my birthday present?”

“Shut your mouths you idiots!” James stood up from his seat and walked towards you, with a subtle wobble in his body and his eyes completely rolled back in his head. “Is it time already?”

“It’s actually been forty minutes,” your arms were still crossed preventing his body from approaching yours. You could smell the stench of beer all over him, even his shirt was stained with a few drops.

“All right, all right,” he said abandoning the bottle on a bookshelf. “Let’s go.”

Unable to hold on, and under the watchful eyes and laughter of his companions he offered you his arm, but lost his balance and fell to the ground, right at your feet. You took a deep breath and began to let it out very slowly, but you barely flinched, you couldn’t believe what was happening to you at that moment. James tried to get up as best he could and stood back up in front of you, pulling his shirt back on.

“Come on,” he made a second attempt.

“No, no James,” you said in the most serious tone you could rescue from your broken insides. “I’m not going anywhere with you. But you know what, **I bought a dress, shaved my legs, and put makeup on. I refuse to be stood up.** So I’m going to take advantage of the reserve we have.” You uncrossed your arms for the first time and pointed your finger at him. “Ah! And in case you haven’t made it clear, it’s over between us.”

The cheers went up like you’d just scored a touchdown in the middle of the national finals, but you just kept your composure and got out of the place as quickly as possible. You were so pissed off about the situation, as well as yourself, that you felt the sting running through your veins. You asked yourself over and over again how you had been so stupid as to get into this situation, you, but you couldn’t find a coherent answer. You assumed that smoke must be billowing from your head as you cut your way through the labyrinthine corridors to get out of the building as quickly as possible, but just around the corner the one person who could complicate things appeared.

“Hey!” he exclaimed behind you, picking up his pace and coming up beside you. “I was thinking, why go to dinner alone when you can have good company?”

You turned your head to the right, flashing him the most incoherently terrified look you could extract from yourself at the moment, but Tony didn’t seem to care enough because even that didn’t stop his grin from being wiped off his face.

“Are you kidding me?” your footsteps were rather light. “Oh, of course not! Do you really think I’ll accept you coming to dinner with me?”

“Do you have someone better to go with?” his arrogance was pushing you over the edge.

“Of course! Me, alone,” you said walking down the steps of the dorm and stepping outside.

“Really, by yourself on the most romantic night of the year, in a small Bistro in downtown Boston?” he said without breaking away from you. “That sounds really sad,” he paused. “Do you have a car?”

“Welcome to the world, I don’t need a man to go out to dinner whenever I feel like it and there are taxis,” you walked as if you were going to miss the train of your life.

“Alright!” Tony definitely seemed to give up and fall in behind you, “See ya!”

You were so upset at the time that the only thing on your mind was to head for the campus taxi rank, and so you did. You were lucky that there were a couple of taxis waiting, so it didn’t take you more than fifteen minutes to get to the door of the Bistro, located in the centre of Boston. The place was really charming to anyone’s eyes, its round tables were perfectly placed to offer a cosy dinner to any of its diners. The candles offered that romantic air that anyone could want on that night of the year, and the aroma of traditional dishes was wafting from inside, whetting anyone’s appetite.

You looked outside through the glass windows to see the couples who seemed to be enjoying a really lovely evening, it was at that moment that your spirited idea seemed to wane, for now it didn’t seem to make much sense to go inside and dine completely alone under the watchful eyes of the waiters who wondered what had happened to put you in such a situation. The metre who stood at the door waiting to receive his customers watched you, for you were only a few feet away from him.

“Do you wish to wait inside, miss?” he asked with a pleasant smile.

“No, I…” you shook your head as if to leave.

“I’m here baby,” a hand took hold of your waist. “Sorry it took me so long, it’s impossible to park in this area.”

As you heard that voice and felt that hand on your waist you knew immediately who it was, caramel coloured eyes accompanied by a wide smile were looking at you right next to you, you were about to give him a push if it wasn’t for the fact that that metre opened the access door to the place and the last thing you wanted was to make a scene in the middle of the street.

“Did you have a reservation?” asked the waiter, checking the list.

“Yes, under the name of James Barton,” said Tony, barely letting you speak.

“By all means, follow me,” he began walking among the diners arriving at a small round table just outside the window, where he didn’t take a second to light the candle that adorned the table. “Will you have something to drink in the meantime?”

“Yes, what wine do you recommend?” his way of waving his hand embarrassed you, he seemed to want to pretend to be knowledgeable.

“Oh, we have a Château Montrose, which goes perfectly with the meat tastings,” he informed her.

“Perfect,” nodded Tony, opening the menu.

As quickly as the waiter left, your attitude changed, expressing all your feelings with your face.

“Are you crazy?” you whispered, leaning towards him so that no one else could hear you. “Do you have any idea what that wine might be worth? But more importantly, what the hell are you doing? What are you doing here? What is this?”

“Oh come on, you know if I hadn’t come you’d be back in college right now, don’t you?” he cocked his head to the side and smiled at you, “Besides, the wine and dinner is on me, just enjoy the night.”

“Enjoy the night? With you? Really?” you frowned, it was unbelievable to you that this was happening, but at least he’d had the courtesy to ditch those rock band t-shirts he used to wear and that messy hair, he’d shown up in a white shirt and black peg trousers.

The wine soon arrived and you’d be lying if you said it didn’t help the dinner go more smoothly, allowing you to chat like two normal people. You found it hard to let go of that stubborn attitude you have inside you, but when you managed to put it aside you came to discover that Tony could be a lot of fun, even if he didn’t share your sense of humour. You spent two hours discovering similarities in each other and also many differences, but it was a fruitful conversation, for the candle that lit the centre of your table was gone. You surprised yourself by observing more than once the features of his face, his honey-coloured hazel eyes, his upturned nose, his full lips and the way he smiled that seemed to bring out your colours every time he did it. But you blamed it all on the bottle of wine you had finished between the two of you.

When they brought the bill he barely allowed you to look at it, as he deposited his american express and smiled proudly at you.

“How about now…?”

“Shall we go back to campus?” you cut him off by stepping outside with a smile you couldn’t keep off your face and pink cheeks.

“Well, actually, I was thinking…”

“I’m exhausted,” you cut him off again, draping your jacket over your shoulders. “Besides, we have a class first thing in the morning.”

“ Okay!” he exclaimed in a melodious tone shoving his hands into his pockets. “Then we’ll go back to campus.”

In three minutes you found yourself sitting inside a red Porsche, which was going at a speed well above what you were used to. From the speakers came the sound of the Australian rock band AC/DC, but without knowing why Tony stopped the music.

“What’s wrong?” you asked looking at him quizzically.

“I thought you didn’t like it,” he shrugged. “You were very quiet.”

“First of all, I was listening, I like it,” you began, “and secondly, in case I didn’t like it you don’t have to indulge me, this isn’t a date, or anything like that.”

“All right,” he gave a half-smile and turned the music back on. “So this isn’t a date…”

You smiled quizzically at his last words, trying to assume that it had been the alcohol that had given you that little smile and not your subconscious that seemed rather pleased by the last two hours you had spent together. During the drive you couldn’t help but laugh when you discovered his imitations of Angus Young, the lead guitarist of the band you were listening to. But the situation changed when the Porsche pulled up right in front of your dorm, but before you had even taken off your seatbelt your door was open and Tony’s hand was waiting to help you out.

“Thank you…” you whispered a little reluctantly. “Oh, you don’t need to come with me, I think it’s rather late, so I’d better…”

“ Okay,” he nodded smiling, again that wry smile that you knew was going to cause you to either want to come along or not.

“Alright,” you said giving up and walking towards the inside of the building. “Don’t even think about making a sound.”

“Please, I’m all grave,” he said behind you as you walked up the stairs, but he didn’t keep his word as a stumble caused the sound to bounce all over the stairwell.

“Tony…” you reproached him.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he raised his hands in his defence.

Within a minute you had reached the door leading to your room and the awkward moment of saying goodbye was upon you, face to face.

“Okay, well… I guess thank you very much for… dinner and for walking me to the door,” you nodded without knowing why in a slightly nervous tone.

“It’s been my pleasure,” he bowed, his voice sounding utterly confident, the opposite of yours.

“Great… so, I’ll see you in class tomorrow,” you rummaged through your bag to find your room key and when you had it in your hand and looked back up at him you discovered Tony’s gesture biting his bottom lip, so your mouth let out, “or maybe…”

Why the hell had you blurted out those three words, ‘Or maybe…’ 'Or maybe what?’ Your unconscious was working and coming alive in you, your inner self was saying that you didn’t want to part with him so soon and that you couldn’t wait for him to come into the room with you.

“Or maybe?” a half-smile came to life on his face, showing you part of his tongue running subtly across his upper lip that made your heart race. But finding that you didn’t know what to say in that instant, he added, “Are you inviting me in?”

“I…” you looked a little hesitant, but found the courage to face the situation, “Only if… you feel like it.”

There was a few moments of silence in which your wives seemed to be electrified.

“All right, but first I think you should know something,” he added, breaking the moment of sexual tension that had built up. “The James rumours are true. I caught him and Nancy in our bedroom,” he paused and tucked back a strand of hair that had come loose. “I should have told you before.”

Why did you feel as if you knew deep down that this event was true? Maybe because it only took you three months of being with James to find out what he was really like, a total prick. But the funny thing is that when you took in those words, the sexual tension returned, making you forget everything he’d told you.

“Okay,” you nodded with a blank stare, “So does that mean you don’t want to come in?”

Again he made that arrogant smile present again that even as he brought his face close to yours to catch your lips did not disappear. He wrapped his arms tightly around your waist, crushing your body against the wooden door, preventing you from escaping from that place if you were planning to do so. It was really infuriating, to have his lips between yours and still feel the need to have him closer. You were so lost that the key slipped from your fingers, catching Tony’s attention and he opted to pull away from you and bend down for it, you hated those seconds, but instantly you discovered his hands roaming the nakedness of your legs along with his lips rediscovering that new area.

“Come on Tony,” you begged, resting your hand on the doorknob so as not to give in to his touch as it slowly crept up your thighs. “Open the door.”

With a small nibble on the inside of your left thigh he pulled himself back up to your height to force your lips together as he tried his best to open the door as best he could in the dark. You felt the door offer you passage into a room dimly lit by the moonlight coming through the window. Tony closed the door behind you regardless of the noise he made in doing so.

“ Damn it, Tony,” you said, pulling away from him.

He took the opportunity to pull your dress up to your waist and wrap your legs around his waist to direct you towards your bed. The position is really intimate, but your head wasn’t in the right place to dwell on it at the moment, there was practically nothing romantic about what was happening or what was going to happen in a few minutes. During the ride you opted to get rid of the black dress that seemed to be burning your skin by dropping it to the floor, revealing your naked body only covered by a pair of black panties.

“ **Shit. Cupid just shot me in the ass with an arrow!** ” he exclaimed finding his gaze at the level of your breasts.

Tony’s body collapsed on the mattress, unable to take his eyes off your body, he maintained an upright, seated position, straddling him. Your gazes connected, in your eyes there was nothing but tension and lust, the passion of two young university students who needed to let off steam as soon as possible. However, inside you both hid a sense of nervousness that you kept from coming out.

Although you’d had sex with James before, you weren’t exactly an expert on the subject, but something inside you was working, making it seem like you had no problem with it. In Tony’s case you had heard things, but you didn’t know how much of it was true or not. Still, Tony’s kisses trailing his mouth down your neck were methodical, the way he brushed his tongue, bit into your neck and finished by pressing a soft kiss seemed to transport you to paradise, just as it did him, as you could see it in the hardness forming between your folds. A moan escaped your lips causing your hips to move gently to feel more firmly what was hidden in his trousers.

“Oh, god, do that again,” Tony uttered against your ear in a completely gnawed tone of voice.

As if it was a command you were incapable of refusing, you did it again. His hands gripped your thighs firmly and his lips lingered on your breasts for the first time, brushing his lower lip over your right nipple, letting his intense breathing fan it. Your back arched bringing your breasts closer against his mouth, likewise your fingers found themselves stirring his hair. Tony simply played with his tongue against you offering equal attention to both breasts, making sure it was pleasurable, and he assumed he was succeeding thanks to the sounds coming from inside you.

Your hips kept making circular motions pressing against him trying to relieve the need that had built up in your core. Tony seemed to feel the same need so he parted his lips from your breasts and made a sudden movement grabbing your waist and trying to flip you over on the bed, trying because in the process he caused your head to hit the bedside table next to the mattress.

“Shit!” he exclaimed with a surprised look on his face, but your reaction generating a giggle in you, calmed him down expressing a smile. “I’m sorry, baby.”

“It’s okay,” you say finally taking the position he wanted, lying down on the bed and finding Tony’s body on top of yours.

You feel his lips moving over your skin again as he undoes his shirt, uncovering every part of his back with your fingertips. Your whole body was being a mess, the path of his tongue was heading south, his fingertips formed circles around your navel and his mouth had a clear direction, you felt it when his fingers brushed the top of your panties. All you could do was keep your eyes closed with your head on the pillow, bite your lower lip to stop the curses coming from inside you and press your legs against each other.

“Open your legs,” he whispered against your skin and then placed a kiss on your lower belly, making all your nerves want to explode. “I’ll be gentle, promise.”

You feel those words crash against your skin, and as if they were a switch they are able to make your legs open subtly giving way to the fabric of your underwear sliding down your thighs. Tony decides to take his time until he manages to extract them through your feet as he doesn’t take his eyes off your completely naked body exposed before him. He slid his fingers around the inside of your legs to again run his lips up and down them so that his hands were free to free himself from your trousers.

“Do you have…?” he asked moving his kisses up your thighs.

“What…?” the word almost came as a plea from your lips.

“Condoms,” he said against your skin.

Something in your brain clicked, bringing you back to consciousness in those moments, you lifted your head off the pillow and looked directly into Tony’s eyes that were practically over your core in those moments.

“Are you telling me you don’t have any condoms?” you asked with a frown, a little gruff at the situation you were in.

“Well, I wasn’t really planning on ending the night like this,” he lifted his face with a smile from between your thighs, but as he watched your head fall frustratingly against the pillow he added, “Okay honey, don’t worry, I’ll take care of everything.”

As quickly as he uttered those words he managed to get your lower limbs onto his shoulders, meeting again between your thighs. That was the first time you discovered what lips on your clitoris felt like. Your frustration was fully replaced by pleasure, a pleasure that made every part of your body tremble. You really didn’t know how you could have missed this for so long. Your hands were fixed on either side of your body gripping the sheet tightly, but there came a point when you couldn’t let him pull away from you, so you curled your fingers in his hair. Right now you had Tony Stark kissing and licking your most intimate part and all you could think about was that his movements wouldn’t stop.

“Please… Don’t stop,” you urged between moans, feeling two fingers thrust inside you at your words.

You find yourself in complete disbelief, you’re a mess, and you can’t help but open your eyes and look at the one causing the disaster, who just like you was a complete mess against your intimacy. That action, along with the speed of his movements inside you and his moans against you, causes all your senses to connect and decide that the time has come to explode. You drop your head back down onto the pillow, arching your back in an attempt to establish a closer connection with him. You’re exhaling, screaming his name between your moans without thinking about who might hear you. He continues to consume you, sucking you in as he brings you to full orgasm. Your limbs slowly manage to steady their movements, until the euphoria inside you ends with a soft moan.

Tony subtly withdraws his fingers from inside you as he leaves his wet kisses around your thighs, searching for your gaze amidst the mess of sheets that existed around you at that moment. He finds himself climbing up your body, kissing every part of it gently until he reaches your face where he catches your lower lip between his teeth.

“I told you, I’ll take care of everything,” he added with a half-smile. “And I think I’ve managed to exceed expectations.”

“It’s possible,” you kissed him again finding your breathing much calmer. “That means it’s my turn now.”

With more skill than he did, you were able to get his body underneath yours in an instant, causing his tongue to come out and lick his upper lip. It was obvious that he was tremendously proud of the job he had just done, thanks to how well you had let him know with your facial and guttural expressions. But now it was your moment, discovering that your needs had not yet been fully satisfied and that you had a burning need inside you to feel him in you. Your kisses moved from his lips to his neck, taking on the taste of his perfume. You exerted just enough pressure with your teeth to profess from his throat his sweet gasps that were filling you with madness.

The path of your kisses was present on his chest, which rose and fell because of his accelerated breathing. He was soft, sweat was present on him from the previous exertion, but you hardly thought that fact mattered to you. Your tongue had reached his lower abdomen with great skill, the evidence of which was that Tony had chosen to lose eye contact with your actions and now looked a complete mess biting his knuckles. If it had been any other time you would have enjoyed the scene in front of your eyes causing him to beg, but he had been so good to you and you were so eager to kiss what was hidden by his briefs that you wasted little time in sliding the fabric down his thighs and releasing his erection.

You had been in that situation only once before in your life, so you opted for a marked subtlety in bringing your lips to his tip and licking it clean of his pre-cum. Luckily for you the noises coming from Tony were a map for your movements. you just start by testing the ground, tasting it, feeling it deep in your throat.

“Don’t stop, whatever you do. I like that, a lot,” his hand wrapped through the strands of your hair as his gaze focused on you.

Those words ignite your movements, you circle his shaft with one hand, accompanying the movements, you find that it intensifies his panting and generates a slight movement in his hips that causes him to thrust his erection deeper against your throat. You bring your free hand to his hips instilling a show of confidence and acceptance of his thrusts, which causes Tony to increase his speed.

“Shit, I’m so close, keep going -,” his frantic tone could barely finish the sentence.

You felt the hand disappear from your head allowing you to withdraw right then and there, but his desperation was also shared by you, and just as you had orgasmed against his lips as you couldn’t hold him inside you wanted to feel him as much as possible. Throbbing moments later inside your throat, accompanied by curses accompanied by your name coming from inside Tony. His hand returned to its proper place, dropping subtly to your head, enticing you to follow his movements.

Your lewd movements stopped over time as you noticed his limbs returning to their normal function and his breathing resumed its normal rhythm. You withdrew, offering her a soft kiss on the tip, and connected your gaze with hers, which strangely seemed a little embarrassed.

“I hope the walls are thick,” you commented with an arched eyebrow.

He merely took in your smiling face and intertwined his fingers with yours to bring you closer to his height. He placed your bodies sideways, intertwining your legs, and with his fingertips he wiped the droplets of saliva from around your lips.

“So… would you say I’ve exceeded expectations too?” you asked, caressing his bare arms.

“I don’t know,” he said hesitantly. “I need more than one round to find out.”

His half-smile lifted again, in no doubt that that had been the best sexual experience he’d had to date, because not all rumours are true.


End file.
